pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Clyde
"Zip it Inky! Don't tell him nothing!" - Clyde, Pac-Man World 3 Clyde is one of the four main ghosts in the Pac-Man series. Of the other 3 ghosts, Inky is shown to be his closest friend. While the other three ghosts are off chasing Pac-Man, Clyde will be off doing his own thing. In all Pac-Man maze related-games In these games, Clyde's job was to seemingly do nothing and seemingly move randomly. He was also known as "Guzuta" or "Mocky" in Japan. He is characterized as one who is a "crybaby". Clyde is usually somewhere else while the other 3 ghosts are chasing Pac-Man. He moves on a pattern based on Pac-Man's location by chasing him from afar and heading back to the lower-left corner of the maze when he gets in close, which is again a reference the his character name "Crybaby". His movement can be unpredictable at times though, so be careful. In Pac-Man World 2 Main article: Blinky's Killer Frog Clyde, along with Blinky, Pinky, and Inky, stole the Golden fruit from Pac-Land, revealing Spooky. He is the first boss of the game. The arena is what looks like a small, dried up pond. In order to defeat Pac-Man, Clyde made a giant frog-like robot. It has only one attack method which involves it sticking out its tongue. (Or as Clyde calls it, his "big froggie tongue".) The tongue has a spiked ball attached to the end which inflicts damage to Pac-Man. The boss is considered to be the easiest to defeat as Clyde tells you exactly how to defeat it. In Pac-Man World 3 In Pac-Man World 3, Clyde and Inky are captured by Erwin and put in a cage. Characteristics Clyde is very cowardly. His personality is probably best described in one word by his alternate Japanese "Character" name, Crybaby. He doesn't mess with Pac-Man much, so don't expect too much trouble from him. This is best shown in the introduction to Pac-Man World 2, in which Clyde is seen running from a tree shaped like Pac-Man. T.V. Series Clyde of the Hanna Babera T.V. series was voiced by Neil Ross. Clyde is coloured orange in the show and is the leader of the Ghost Monsters. This was the first and only time Clyde was portrayed as such. Before then, Clyde was depicted as the slow, unwilling ghost of the group. Hanna-Barbera most likely did this because of the addition of a new ghost, Sue. As Sue is a rival to Ms. Pac-Man, they probably wanted to make Clyde the main rival to Pac-Man since he didn't get much recognition earlier in the Pac-Man series. Appearances Clyde has been in all Pac-Man games except for Pac-Attack. He was renamed to Sue and Tim in Ms. Pac-Man and Jr. Pac-Man to fit the female and "kiddy" themes (respectively) in the games. Trivia *In the Pac-Man World games, Clyde and Blinky were mixed up. This also applies in some other games and the television show. See the Clyde and Blinky error. Category:Ghosts Category:Namco's Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Enemies Category:Pac-Man World Rally